Set
See also: Getting started, Leveling guide ;Formerly known as Gear. s are groups of specific items which, when worn together, give various bonuses to the wearer. Generally the more items in a which you equip, the larger the bonus. GAD-M GAD-M is an acronym for General, Attack, Defense and Miscellaneous characteristics. There are two forms, the full version that includes all characteristics, and a simplified version that is utilized as a graphic to denote the elements used in a set (Fire/Intelligence, Earth/Strength, Neutral/Strength, Water/Chance and Air/Agility), as well as the five key miscellaneous characteristics (AP, MP, Range, Summons and Heals). Such graphics can be found next to each set name and level, so as to allow quick perusal when making a new build. Here are the full lists of GAD-M characteristics: , Str (includes Neu), Int, Cha, Agi, Wis}} Note: As the replacement function only allows for 40 images to be used in any template, not all characteristics have associated icons, so do not become stressed (I have been stressed enough while trying to solve this problem, so relax for the both of us^^). Community Central is working on the issue, as well as that of the "lazy loading" images. --Kwismaskiller (talk) 14:11, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Editors: Please remember to follow this order for consistency, and to use the reduced set icons in the Template:EffectIconsExtRed. Both I and our readers will thank you. --Kwismaskiller (talk) 14:11, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Custom Sets Most players will use custom equipment that combines pieces from different sets or standalone equipment that is not a part of a set, either to strongly emphasize a particular characteristic, or because the main Set does not require all equipment slots to be filled. For example, a player might wear the full four items of the Arachnee Set but continue to use Young Adventurer Set items in their remaining equipment slots to gain the partial set bonus in addition to the bonus for wearing a full Arachnee Set. Class Set Each class has a specific set which grants them unique spell bonuses. A list of these sets is available on the Class Set page. Except for the spell effects, which are applicable only to the class for which the set has been designed, all such sets have the same characteristics (see the GAD-M section above), and are all thus omni. Craftable s Note: These s are now all craftable, according to Dofus's own website, whether or not they had been in the past. As well, Ankama has been making changes to such sets, making some items into Ceremonial items and removing shields, among other changes, so this list may change periodically. Uncraftable s Note: These s have been available in game, such as in various contests, or from the Dofus Shop, but are not craftable. As well, Ankama has been making changes to such sets, making some into Ceremonial items, so this list may change periodically. Ceremonial s Note: All items in these s were originally or have been made into Ceremonial items. This list may change periodically as the devs at Ankama alter s, as they have done already. Incomplete s Note: These s are currently in a state of flux - they have some uniform pieces, although others may have been changed into Ceremonial items or had items with Incarnations removed. As Ankama devs make changes, so too will this section change, with items moved to other lists of s, or removed completely from this page. Note: Highlighted text is temporarily being used to denote pieces that are currently Ceremonial items. Please be patient with the process, as this overhaul of sets is a major project. Thank you, --Kwismaskiller (talk) 17:50, March 28, 2019 (UTC) de:Set es:Set fr:Panoplie it:Panoplia pt:Conjunto pt-br:Conjunto ru:Набор Category:Core Gameplay